vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
149009-suggestion-for-subs
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Probably not an NCoin stipend, because NCoins actually work across the whole breadth of NCsoft's games? An omnibit stipend would be more likley. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- couldn't agree more. i am not cancelling my sub, i dont mind paying some money towards something i enjoy, but once you hit 50 the perks lose a lot of their appeal and I wouldnt mind getting a little something each month to spend in the store. | |} ---- That doesn't stop Daybreak from giving out Daybreak Cash with their All-Access plan on PC. It can be spent in the cash shop of any of their games. A cash shop currency stipend is quite common in the f2p gaming arena. It helps increase the perceived value of the subscription plus it gives players a taste of what's for sale in the store and might serve to tempt people into buying more currency to get that shiny now instead of waiting on next month's stipend. | |} ---- Never heard of that; however, from what I can gather via Google, it's a very different set-up that applies to "participating" games. Subscribing to WildStar does not subscribe you to Aion or Blade and Soul; NCSoft doesn't appear to have plans to do anything similar to Daybreak's All Access option. It's a reason Carbine has provided in the past for why they can't provide NCoin stipends, which is why I mentioned it. Another alternative - or even something on top of the aforementioned Fortune Coins and/or Omnibit cap increase - would be store discounts for being subscribed. Rift does this, and the discount is pretty noticeable. | |} ---- ---- ---- Ideas from other games: complimentary lockbox keys or simply allowing subscribers to open the boxes without keys currency stipend (omnibits or service tokens in this case since ncoins are off the table) cash shop discount (10% seems to be common) reduced cooldowns on quick travel as well as reducing or eliminating the cost of quick travel reduced cooldown on respawns as well as reducing or eliminating the cost of respawns Just spitballing here... | |} ---- ---- Mostly good, but the stipend is a no-no. Games that do currency stipends for subs (e.g. SWTOR) suffer from lower sub concurrency. Keeping it as an increased drop rate for omnibits (maybe making it a solid +25% increase for all subs, and making the tier reward +100% drop rate) keeps subs actually playing the game rather than just sitting around waiting for stipends like many did in SWTOR | |} ---- Another alternative is to simply give subscribers a discount for the Cash Shop, like a 10% discount (including Omnibits) overall. That way we don't get anything extra, but at the same time makes using the Cash Shop more appealing on top of a subscription. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- These are given away to subscribers and non-subscribers equally. They have the same soft cap but subscribers can reach them faster with the tier 5 perk. I would be willing to trade some of my other subscriber perks for an increased Omnibit cap. | |} ---- Trade? No. You should get this and more. Every player not paying a sub should think so, because you're making this game possible. | |} ---- Oh I agree, just trying to emphasize that a lot of the perks mean nothing to me. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Im a sub and I don't want that as it wasn't very successful the first time they done this. But what I do want is a decent reason to subscribe as right now I wont miss my subscription when it lapses and that should tell you that there isnt enough incentives to have it. The problem I find is that f2p in Wildstar is too generous, ive seen alot of other games that wouldn't even provide free players with Omnibits as obtaining the alternative cash store currency is locked behind having a sub. | |} ---- ---- The instant I see actual gear on the cash shop, I will cancel and uninstall. P2W can suck all the dicks. | |} ----